The subject invention relates to an adjustable pedal assembly for use in automotive vehicles wherein the pedal position may be changed to accommodate various drivers.
Description of the Prior Art
The concept of an adjustable pedal for automotive vehicles has been known for some time but is just recently being accepted. Such assemblies include a support for attachment to the vehicle and a carrier supporting a pedal lever for pivotal movement during normal operation, e.g., applying the brakes. The pedal lever is attached to a mechanism for transmitting the pedal lever movement to some component of the vehicle, such as the brakes. A problem is that of the mechanism being capable of maintaining the movement of the vehicle component in proportion or a constant ratio to the movement of the pedal lever regardless of the adjusted position of the carrier on the support. One such assembly for adjusting the pad position while adjusting the position of a cable output is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,946 to Ewing. That assembly includes a complex parallel linkage for adjustment of the operational position of the pad. Other systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,524 to Herring and U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,525 to Gibas. However, there remains a need for a simple system wherein a pedal lever supports the pad at one end and actuates the cable assembly at the other end, i.e., a simplified connection between the cable and the pedal lever.